The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for using information obtained from two or more subjects and, more particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods, apparatus, and computer program code for determining a course of action based on information regarding one or more physical characteristics of two or more subjects.
There are many situations in which it might be desirable to have information regarding how a subject or a group of subjects feels about information being delivered or presented to them or how the subjects react while information is being delivered or presented to them. For example, a teacher may wish to know if the students in her class understand the material the teacher is discussing. A lecturer may wish to know what portions of his lecture the audience members find most interesting. Alternatively, the lecturer may want to have a better idea of when to take a break. An entertainer may wish to know what ending to provide to a story or song medley being presented to an audience.
While devices exist that allow take information from a single subject and provide information regarding the single subject, unfortunately, there is no way for an observer of two or more subjects to take objective measurements of the subjects and use the information to direct the observer or a device under the observer""s control along one of several courses of action or to evaluate how best to alter or change what the observer or device is currently doing. It would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus that overcame the drawbacks of the prior art. In particular, it would be desirable to use physical characteristic information obtained from or about two or more subjects and to determine a course of action based on such information or an evaluation of the information.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a system, method, apparatus, and computer program code for using physical characteristic information obtained from or about two or more subjects and, more particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods, apparatus, and computer program code for determining a course of action based on the information or an evaluation of the information. Information or other data regarding physical characteristics of two or more subjects may be received from one or more sensors carried, worn, or handled by the subjects or otherwise associated with the subjects. The data may be indicative of a variety of physical characteristics. For example, a physical characteristic of a subject might be or include the subject""s heart rate, blood pressure, blood sugar level, posture, temperature, respiration rate, facial response or position, weight, height, galvanic skin response, pheromone emission, brain wave pattern or rhythm, odor, motion, etc., or a change in any one or more of them.
Based on the data received regarding one or more physical characteristics, an evaluation of the data may be determined or a course of action based on the data may be determined. The results of the determination may be sent to one or more devices to provide feedback based on the physical characteristics of the subjects or to enable the device(s) to make an evaluation or determine a course of action based on the physical characteristics.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention shall be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by the practice of the invention.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a method for providing feedback includes receiving data indicative of a physical characteristic of a first subject and a physical characteristic of a second subject; determining an evaluation of the data; and providing a notification regarding the evaluation to a device. In other embodiments of the present invention, a method for providing feedback includes receiving data indicative of a physical characteristic of a plurality of subjects; determining a course of action based, at least in part, on the data; and providing a notification based, at least in part, on the course of action. In still further embodiments, a method for providing feedback includes determining a desired action associated with a group of subjects; receiving data indicative of a physical characteristic of at least one of the subjects; determining a course of action based, at least in part, on the characteristic and the desired action; and providing a notification based on the course of action.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a system for facilitating feedback includes a memory; a communication port; and a processor connected to the memory and the communication port, the processor being operative to receive data indicative of a physical characteristic of a first subject and a physical characteristic of a second subject; determine an evaluation of the data; and provide a notification regarding the evaluation to device. In other embodiments of the present invention, a system for facilitating feedback includes a memory; a communication port; and a processor connected to the memory and the communication port, the processor being operative to receive data indicative of a physical characteristic of a plurality of subjects; determine a course of action based, at least in part, on the data; and provide a notification based, at least in part, on the course of action. In other embodiments of the present invention, a system for facilitating feedback includes a memory; a communication port; and a processor connected to the memory and the communication port, the processor being operative to determine a desired action associated with a group of subjects; receive data indicative of a physical characteristic of at least one of the subjects; determine a course of action based, at least in part, on the characteristic and the desired action; and provide a notification based on the course of action.
According to yet another further embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for using feedback includes means for obtaining data representative of a physical characteristic of a first subject and a physical characteristic of a second subject; means for evaluating the data; and means for sending data indicative of the evaluation to a device. In other embodiments of the present invention, an apparatus for using feedback includes means for obtaining data indicative of a physical characteristic of a plurality of subjects; means for identifying a course of action based, at least in part, on the data; and means for sending a notification based, at least in part, on the course of action. In other embodiments of the present invention, an apparatus for using feedback includes means for identifying a desired action associated with a group of subjects; means for obtaining data indicative of a physical characteristic of at least one of the subjects; means for identifying a course of action based, at least in part, on the characteristic and the desired action; and means for sending a notification based on the course of action.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, a computer program product in a computer readable medium for using feedback includes first instructions for obtaining receiving data representative of a physical characteristic of a first subject and a physical characteristic of a second subject; second instructions for evaluating the data; and third instructions for sending data indicative of the evaluation to a device. In other embodiments of the present invention, a computer program product in a computer readable medium for using feedback includes first instructions for obtaining data indicative of a physical characteristic of a plurality of subjects; second instructions for identifying a course of action based, at least in part, on the data; and third instructions for sending a notification based, at least in part, on the course of action. In other embodiments of the present invention, a computer program product in a computer readable medium for using feedback first instructions for identifying a desired action associated with a group of subjects; second instructions for obtaining data indicative of a physical characteristic of at least one of the subjects; third instructions for identifying a course of action based, at least in part, on the characteristic and the desired action; and fourth instructions for sending a notification based on the course of action.
With these and other advantages and features of the invention that will become hereinafter apparent, the nature of the invention may be more clearly understood by reference to the following detailed description of the invention, the appended claims and to the several drawings attached herein.